The New Girl At Mckinley
by TheStarkidGleek
Summary: When Rachel Berry joins McKinley High to have a fresh start she is faced with the problem of a pretty blonde Quinn Fabray
1. Rachel Gets Started

**Hi, guys, so i decided to start writing a fic, hope you like it. I including one of my fave charicteristics BITCHY QUINNN! some Faberry, Pezberry and Brittana! :) hope you like :) R&R xxx**

'Q.'

Santana approached Quinn quickly looking worried, Quinn looked up and frowned

'Quinn listen'

Quinn rolled her eyes lately Santana and Quinn had been in an argument about Santana joining Glee club.

'What Santana?'

Quinn asked with a slight tone of annoyance. '

Q, there's a new girl at the school'

Quinn perked up slightly more interested.

'Tell me about her then Santana'

Santana and Quinn started walking towards the gym because they had cheerio's after break.

'Her name is Rachel Berry, she just transferred here, and she dresses hideously, but she is confident that's for sure.'

Quinn began to think about this Rachel girl wanting to know more, but Quinn and Santana were already at the gym and coach Sylvester had just entered the hall. The cheerio squad began to warm up and then started their training, the squad were preparing for sectionals and with it drawing nearer Quinn was getting worried, Coach Sylvester was very traditional with her routines and wasn't really up to date with the latest most on trend things. When Quinn and Santana had gone to spy on the other cheerleading squads that they were competing with, they had noticed that their routines were completely out of date. Quinn thought about telling Coach Sue but she was too scared to.

About halfway through the rehearsals a girl walked in holding her head high and smiling a huge but a little nervous beam, she was brunette and unfamiliar; Quinn guessed that judging by the way she dressed this was Rachel Berry. The cheerio's perfect triangle formation fell apart as they started quietly gossiping amongst themselves.

Rachel walked over to Coach Sue's desk and bent down so to talk to Coach.

'I want to join the cheerio's she said, her voice clear and confident.

Sue looked shocked and started to speak

'We are halfway through the semester Miss…'

'Berry, Rachel Berry' Rachel said quickly before letting Sue finish. 'Please just let me show you what I can do'

Sue frowned

'Quickly'

Rachel looked over at a pretty blonde girl sitting next to the boom box; the girl smiled innocently and turned on the music. Rachel started dancing she was graceful yet highly energetic and obviously extremely talented.'

'You're in' said Sue

Rachel smiled to herself and thanked sue, who was handing her, a cheerio's outfit.

Quinn glared at Rachel both stunned by her amazing talent and angered by how easily Rachel got in, Rachel, sort of intimidated Quinn. Though Quinn would not admit it, she was Queen of the school and no one could take that from her.

Rachel walked of smiling to the changing rooms, and slipped into her tight fitting Cheerio's outfit, she tied up her hair tightly and looked in the mirror. She was earning her place, she knew that the first way to gain some popularity was being a Cheerio.


	2. What is it about that Rachel girl

**Sorrry! i know my chapters are short and slow but im sooooo busy! anyway R&R Please review i will write quicker!**

Chapter 2

Quinn couldn't ignore the way heads turned, and boys stared at the new addition in the Cheerio's. Some girls looked shocked and angry, mainly because they had been trying to get into the Cheerio's for years but never succeeded. Yet Quinn couldn't help but notice how confident Rachel walked, and with the perfect hip movement that made her Cheerio's outfit look amazing. Quinn secretly cursed herself for having these crazy thoughts. At that moment she turned around and saw Puck walking towards her. He smiled as he came over, but Quinn looked at him with a blank expression as if looking straight through him, Quinn and Puck had a complicated relationship. They had been on and off with plenty of arguments, then Puck had caught Quinn making out with the innocent if a little dumb Brittany at Santana's last party, Quinn shuddered at the thought of that night, she felt awful about making out with innocent Brittany even though Quinn had known that Santana who was after all Quinn's best friend had a huge crush on Brittany. Since then Puck had been awkwardly flirting with Quinn nut he was unsure if she was into guys or girls and always slightly lost his smoothness around Quinn. This amused Quinn though she did not say. Puck casually flirted with Quinn saying something about them hanging at his on Friday night, she nodded along not paying much attention, although she was mentally telling herself to look away, her eyes were strangely drawn to how perfect Rachel's legs were. Rachel must've sensed Quinn looking cause she looked up in Quinn's direction, causing Quinn to change her focus back to Puck. Quinn agreed to go to Pucks Friday night just so she could walk away from him quickly.

Quinn ran to the choir room as to talk to Santana about their latest Glee club assignment. Quinn was told to do a song and had decided to do it with Brittany and Santana but they had 3 days left and still didn't have a song. It took her a while but Quinn had finally chosen to sing Not Alone from one of her favourite shows Little White Lie. But it was a soloist song so she had to figure out how to incorporate Brit and Santana. When Quinn got to the choir room though, Santana and Brittany were not there. Instead Rachel Berry was sitting by the piano playing some chords, she started singing obviously not noticing that Quinn had entered the room. Rachel sang with ease her voice sounded amazing.

Some people live for the fortune

Some people live just for the fame

Some people live for the power.

And some people live just to play the game.

Quinn's mouth dropped open. Rachel's voice was beautiful. Rachel was singing clearly and her voice was strong and pure. At that moment Rachel looked up and noticed that she was not alone, she saw Quinn on the other side of the room looking wide eyed and shocked. Rachel was puzzled by Quinn's face.

Quinn felt almost nervous when Rachel looked up at her, Quinn tried to compose her face to hide her thoughts but she knew that she wasn't doing a very good job at it. Quinn was still shocked by the beauty of Rachel's voice, yet she was also envious of Rachel, Quinn loved performing and was always singing in her room at home. But Quinn was terrified to sing in public, scared to damage her reputation by joining glee club, and scared of not being as talented as other people, she mainly feared what others would think. Quinn then realised that she had just been staring at Rachel and hadn't said a word, she suddenly felt awkward and tense, and so she quickly snapped back into her usual composed state.

'Sorry, Rachel was that your name? I was looking for Santana and Brittany, have you seen them.'

Quinn tried to sound as casual as possible.

'If your talking bout the two other Cheerio's the blonde one and that other girl, they were in here about half an hour ago. And yes I am Rachel, who are you?'

Rachel sounded very confident and even a little bit to confident, she spoke in a way that made her seem as if she thought herself superior to the other Cheerio's. Quinn didn't like this, no one ever spoke to Quinn that way, as Quinn was always the most superior person, even with her parents Quinn would always get her way. Quinn felt almost intimidated by Rachel, even if she wasn't prepared to admit to it.


	3. Competition

**sorry sorry sorry! im back! hope you read xxx**

Quinn stormed into the choir room, furious. Santana and her had a huge fight about Brittany, Santana was crazy mad at Quinn for screwing Brit and then pretending it never happened, Santana had been so angry at Quinn that they had a proper bitch fight in the hall and Coach Sue had to tear them away from each other. But by the time coach sue had intervened Santana had allready ripped out Quinn's neat high pony and tore of Quinn's christian cross necklace screaming that she was a fake after getting pregnant at 15. Quinn looked a mess as she walked into the choir room and everyone turned around totally shocked to see perfect Quinn looking so frazzled and distressed, but knew not to talk to her when she was that angry. Quinn looked over to the corner of the room to see Santana showing Brit the harmony for the last note of the duet they were going to sing. Another surge of something between anger and jealousy rose in Quinn, she was annoyed that Santana herself had made Brittany sing with her instead of Quinn. Quinn sat down quickly on the other side of the room. She couldn't bear to see Santana. Will shcuester walked in and asked straight away who wanted to preform their assignment first. Mike and Artie had decided to show Tina that they could still be friends even though Tina had left Artie for Mike over the summer. They got up and together sang "True Colours" to Tina. Then Puck, Sam and Finn preformed with a rendition if "Numb" by Linkin Park. Quinn was extremely nervous because she had decided to sing "Not Alone" solo. She volunteered to go next because she wanted to prove to Santana that she didn't need Santana and Brit to sing with her. She started shakily looking down at the floor

Ive been alone surrounded by darkness,

Ive seen how heartless the world can be,

Ive seen you crying felt like its hopeless.

Quinn had gained confidence by now, she loved this song and got lost in the performance. Looking up she sang loudly with a slight smile growing on her lips.

I'll always do my best to make you see,

That baby you're not alone,

Cause you're here with me,

And nothings ever-

Everyone looked up slightly confused and suddenly extremely interested to see the source of the second voice that was perfectly harmonising with Quinn. The voice was strong and clear and immedietly Quinn recognised it to be the voice of Rachel Berry. Quinn was suddenly excited that Rachel was singing with her and although a slight rage that this new girl thought that she could just randomly join in with what was Quinn's solo did grow inside Quinn but it quickly faded away when Quinn heard Rachel's beautiful voice sing the end of the line. although Quinn had let her voice fade out Rachel came in strongly with the next line which encouraged Quinn to carry on singing. All the anger that people had expected from Quinn was gone, Quinn felt so comfortable singing with Rachel, Rachel sang perfect harmonies and to Quinn's surprise

Rachel seemed to know the song perfectly. When they finished the song all the members of the glee club gave a loud applause. At this Rachel stood up and took a bow and then grabbed Quinn's hand in an attempt to get her to do the same. But Quinn just dropped back quickly. When the applause died down and turned into whispers and mutters about the latest turn of events Rachel walked over to were Quinn was standing next to the teacher mr Shcue. Rachel was wearing an apologetic smile and Quinn couldnt help but think how beautiful Rachel was and the way her lips slightly curved showed expression throughout her whole face. Mr Schue began to talk "well umm that was a wonderfull performance but i mu-"

Rachel interipted him looking at Quinn instead of the slightly annoyed looking teacher and smiled

"you have a really beautiful voice Quinn, im sorry that i joined in its just i heard you singig as i walked past this room and i do love Little White Lie, i just couldnt help finding out who was singing and well, singing with you. Im sorry"

Quinn was dazed, all the bitterness and superior tone had gone. Rachel sounded genuinely apologetic. To Rachels supprise Quinn beamed at Rachel and said that she enjoyed singing with her and was actually so relieved to have a partner to sing with. It took a lot of will power for Quinn not to just lean forward and hug Rachel, but she wanted to give a cool impression. At that moment the bell rang, mr schue looked at Rachel who was still looking at Quinn and called over for Quinn and Rachel. First he asked rachels name, then he got to asking Rachel if she would be interested in joining the Glee club. Rachel stopped to think for a while, she wanted to show her talent and use it well but she knew that being in Glee Club may damage her reputation she had heard of how people had reacted to the other three cheerios joining the glee club and didn't want that herself being new she wanted to build a really good reputation she needed attention and to be popular, this was all very well but Rachel's passion was singing and it was what made her happy. She would love to be in a club where everyone shared that love for singing and any chance to show her talent was good. There was one other reason for Rachel to join the glee club, and although she wasn't going to let it show she knew that being in Glee would get her closer to the stunning cheerleader Quinn. From the moment Rachel had noticed Quinn in the corridor she practically fell in love. She had practically analysed how Quinn's long wavy locks if hair shimmered golden in the sunlight and rested perfectly over her right shoulder, she loved the smooth way that Quinn pulled her hair over to one side of her head when she wasn't at cheerio practice, that was the other factor, Quinn was head cheerleader and totally amazing at cheering. Rachel shook her head slightly, she had promised herself she was not going to let romance interfere in her first year at McKinley. Rachel left the choir room with Quinn both girls had slight smiles on their lips and although unaware both girls were hoping that the other would ask them to get lunch together.

Quinn was so happy that Rachel had joined glee club, she walked up the corridor with her usual status, she adored the way everyone would look at her and make way for her, the reputation it had taken her forever to rebuild she was not planning on letting it slip away. Rachel was a threat to Quinn and although Quinn knew this she would not let them be enemies, she knew what it was like to fight over the place at the top of the highschool pyramid, and she wasnt going to let it go to Santana or Rachel. She knew she would have to become close friends with Rachel and just see what happens. But this was perfect for Quinn cause she was simply dying to get closer to Rachel.


	4. Friends to  say the least

CHAPTER 4

Santana looked over at Quinn, she had been best friends with the pretty blonde head cheerleader to know for long enough that look. Quinn was making a plan, and Santana was eager to find out more and possibly be in on the plan herself. She turned around to see her true best friend Brittany trying to figure put how to unlock her locker, Santana chuckled

to herself and went over to help the confused blonde. Brit looked up appreciative of the help. Santana smiled at Brittany and smoothly asked her best friend to come back to hers tonight, Brit knowing what this meant smiled with glee. As well as being Santana's best friend Brittany was kind of a fuck buddy to Santana. Although there was barely a boy in school that hadn't fucked either Brit or Santana at some point during their high school time. They were known around school for having sex with everyone and anyone who asked for it, rumours also constantly go around saying that Brit, Santana, and that idiotic kid Finn Hudson. Of course most of these are just rumours. But despite all their reputation for being the school sluts there was nothing that Santana and Brit loved more than getting their sweet lady kisses on. Santana and Brittany had been getting it on together since the beginning of their junior year at mkcenly. Santana had convinced Brittany that sex was most definitely not dating and they spent nights together at least twice a week and although sometimes brittany asked they rarely talked about feelings or what it was that they had together. Although Santana felt slightly bad for using her innocent and naive best friend to please her constantly horny and hungry for sex attitude when thy had got together Brittany was merely a hot and willing cheerleader who was slightly confused but totally willing to please.

Santana and Brittany walked of to cheerio practice Santana buzzed for the night ahead, Santana looked over at Brittany and feeling total love for the cheerleader slightly pitying her. As they arrived at squad practice Santana dropped back behind Brittany letting go of Brits hand and tightening Brittany's loose ponytail. Santana was very loving and protective of Brittany and no-one could deny that they had a very special friendship and they both had so much love for eachother.

Quinn arrived at cheerio practice 10minuits early so she could talk to Rachel, it was just yesterday that Quinn decided to get friendly with Rachel. When Quinn arrived Rachel was all ready there in the sports hall, she was the only one there and she was in the corner dancing, this dancjng was different to the way Quinn had seen Rachel dance to get on the Cheerio squad, this dancing was graceful and delicate compared to the upbeat and very technical dancing Quinn had seen previously. Quinn thought how elegant Rachel looked dancing ballet and was slightly drawn to the fact she was wearing just a leotard and a very short skirt, the clothes she were wearing were unlike her cheerio squad that framed her bum and boobs making her look unbelievably hot and sexy, her ballet outfit highlited her curves and made her look even more beautiful than usual, instead of looking smoking hot and exceptionally fuckable she looked more romantic and loving as if she would not just be a super horny girl but a loving girlfriend. Quinn told herself to focus and coughed slightly to make Rachel aware of her prescence. This startled Rachel who was just ending a pirouesque and fell to the floor before looking up and realising it was Quinn and smiling a beaming smile. Then both the girls broke into fits of laughter and then sudenly Rachel realised that she was in her ballet clothes and she had about 5minuits till cheerio practice, she panicked and got up running to the chnging rooms and grabbing Quinn by the arm pulling quinn with her. This made both the girls laugh as they ran. All through practice Quinn felt warm and happy. Rachel had asked Quinn if she would show her the best coffee place in town, and Quinn was happy to oblige as it would mean spending some time with Rachel outside of school. Quinn had noticed over the past couple of days that she was the only person to be welcoming and friendly to Rachel, this to Quinn was an advantage, Quinn would be the only one that rachel had to turn too and that alone is a huge advantage. Quinn was suddenly pulled from her thoughts by the loud scream of coach sue angry. She was screaming at the cheerios for being sloppy in their formations and something about having stronger straighter arms. Quinn was barely listening when coach sue went into her usual rant about "not long till sectionals, then regionals and then we will win nationals.. Blah blah blah" they got this speech every year, and by the end of each year despite their out of date routines mkenly cheerios would bring back the nationals trophy. Quinn looked over at Rachel who looked slightly afraid of Coach Sue, Quinn tried to remember the first time she saw Coach Sue scream, she remembered clearly the rush of fear and Quinn felt sympathetic for Rachel. But when squad practice was over Rachel caught Quinns eye and smiled.

Rachel had been put middle of the pyramid to her delight, and although she was two rows from the top she was so happy to not be at the bottom she didnt mind. Rachel was hot and tired after cheerio practice, the training was hard but the results were amazing, they were the best squad rachel had ever seen or been a part of. Rachel was excited by the way Quinn was being so friendly, knowing that being both a cheerleader and having the head cheerleader and most popular girl in school as her best friend would definitely get her somewhere near the top of the high schools social ladder. She was also thrilled that the super sexy blonde head cheerleader was so willing to be friends with her. Rachel and Quinn walked out of school after practice and Quinn lead Rachel to her car, Quinn had a beautiful Impala Chevrolet '67 and as an admirer of great cars Rachel was amazed to see that Quinn had this legendary car. Quinn just smiled and got in indicating that Rachel should do the same. Sitting in the front seats Quinn told Rachel to put on some music pointing to the cd collection in the side pocket, rachel flicked through the many albums that Quinn owned. All Rachels favourite musicals and then she got to the back and squealed when she saw the NOW THATS WHAT I CALL STARKID album. Rachel put it on and her and Quinn sat there singing along to Status Quo. Rachel had never had a friend who liked starkid to and was overjoyed to know that Quinn liked starkid. After about 20 minuits Quinn pulled up outside of what looked like an old run down cinema, rachel looked up at the building unsure why they were there, she noticed the boarded up windows and graffitied walls. She looked nervously at Quinn, who just flashed back a reassuring smile. Rachel still unsure followed Quinn through the battered looking door. Rachel raised an eyebrow and her draw dropped, she was astounded by the vast room infront of her. The room was massive with big comfy cinema style sofas and chairs. The walls were covered in graffiti but in a way that looked trendy instead of messy and run down in the way that graffiti would look back in Rachels home town. The room was quite dark lit by dim lights. Quinn told Rachel that this place was her favourite place to go, mostly because it was secluded and relaxed, she said she had spent a lot of time there when she was pregnant. They took a sofa in the corner, dumped their bags and then went up to the bar, Rachel noticed the wide varietys of liquor behind the counter and worried that she wouldn't be able to get her coffee from this kinda place. The blonde bartender smiled at Quinn and came over, she greeted Quinn as a friend and began making a coffee for Quinn, Rachel looked on, interested to know how Quinn liked her coffee. Quinn turned to Rachel saying that they make the best coffee here. "hey Q" the bartender said "will you be coming out with us tonight? You can bring ya friend if you want." then turning to Rachel she asked what Rachel wanted to drink "A wet soya late, with cinnamon" Rachel said casually. The bartender laughed and said "sorry love this place dont do such fancys but i can do you a Quinn coffee and you can see what you think" Rachel was slightly dissapoimted by this but eager also to taste this special Quinn coffee, she gave the bartender a nod and began to head back to the sofa where Quinn was already sitting before the bartender shouted over "hey i didnt catch your name" "Rachel" rachel called back before sitting down next to Quinn.

Santana tightened her ponytail and reapplied her lip plumping gloss. Looking in the mirror to check her already perfect makeup she did up he bra and asked Brittany who was lying on Santana's bed to do up her cheerio dress. Brittany pulled up the zip before grabbing Santana and pulling her back onto the bed. Santana fell down on top of Brittany and let out a slight giggle, she leant in and kissed Brittany. Then pulled away and looked at Brittany, Brittany had the look that Santana recognised as Brit's thinking face.

"what is this?" brittany asked. "whats what?" Santana replied. She was slightly worried as she could see the way this discussion was heading, Santana didn't talk about feelings she didn't do dating or relationships. It just wasn't her style. Brittany gave Santana a knowing look, she could tell that Santana was trying to avoid the subject. "this, us, what are we." she asked carefully. "we..we are just you and me Brit, thats all we are" then santana lent down and kissed Brittany a slow but forceful kiss. Santana wanted more, she craved it. Leaning closer and kissing harder Santana groaned as she felt Brittany's hand crawling over her ass and pushing harder into the kiss. Santana rolled over so she was underneath Brittany who climbed on top of her laughing playfully and leaned in to kiss her again. This time Santana's hand couldn't resist, she grabbed Brittany pulling her down even closer craving more from Brittany who slowly brought her hand down to stroke Santana's leg. Brittany leaned in kissed Santana then pulled away and jumped off Santana with a wink. Giggling Brittany went over to the mirror and tightened her ponytail. Then she examined the spot on her neck where Santana had given her a hicky. She grabbed some foundation from the table and gently covered it up as much as she could, then to ensure her mother wouldn't see, Brittany let down her ponytail so that her hair would fall over her neck covering up the purple mark. Then Santana got off the bed knowing that they were done for the night, she ran downstairs and grabbed a couple of cokes from the fridge then went back to see Brit in her room she passed Brittany a coke and they sat down on her bed before Brittany got out her school books and asked for a hand with her maths, Santana quickly did Brittany's math for her and then they lay down and watched some random comedy show on the tv that Brittany found hilarious. Santana wasn't really into it but she knew it made her best friend happy so she watched it with her.

Rachel called home to tell her Dads that she wasn't going to be home that night. Rachel knew her dads would be pleased that within a week of being at mckinley she had made friends and was going out. Rachel was in Quinns bedroom, the walls were painted dark purple and her room was very sofisticated but rachel thought it was quite an unpersonal room for a high school girl. Quinn was rooting through her wardrobe trying to find something for rachel to wear that night, she looked at Rachel , she was wearing her tight red cheerios dress and her hair was tied up in a tight pony, but quinn remembered how Rachel looked at her firstday at McKinley dressed like an overgrown playschooler. Rachel was almost the same size as Quinn except the possibility that she had a bigger bust, Quinn thought how stunning Rachel would look dressed up for a night out. Finally Quinn decided to dress Rachel in a simple black body con dress that would exentuate her curves and make her body look even better. Quinn threw the dress at Rachel then grabbed her own clothes and ran into the bathroom to change. Rachel guessed that she should just put on the dress there in Quinns room. It was not the type of dress Rachel would normally wear but she loved it, Rachel pulled on the dress and looked in the mirror, surprised to see that the dress framed her body perfectly and the low neckline showed cleavage that Rachel would never usually have visible. Rachel sat infront of Quinns dressing table and grabbed an eyeliner from the organised makeup draw. She applied some heavy black eyeliner and was looking for a lip gloss to wear when she noticed Quinn standing at the door with her jaw slightly dropped. "oh my god" Quinn said "Rachel you look amazing!" Rachel smiled at this comment. Quinn herself looked smokin hot. She was wearing a tight black skirt a leapord print almost to tight crop top and was showing her flat stomach along with a large amount of breastiness. Rachel complimented Quinn on her outfit then Quinn decided to do rachels hair, she backcombed it slightly and put a whole load of hairspray in then smiled at her work. Quickly Quinn did her own make-up then looked in the mirror. She went back to her closet and grabbed a pair of ripped tights pulling them on quickly, she took out her clear nose plug that Rachel hadnt even noticed and put in a ring. Then Quinn put in her earings, she wore a skull stud on one ear and a snake that curled around her ear and came back through her cartilage. Rachel was surprised by all the girls piercings and how suddenly Quinn could go from a pretty cheerleader to smoking hot rebel. Rachel still didn't know where they were going as they walked out into Quinn's drive. To Rachel's surprise instead of climbing into the chevrolet 67 they walked round the corner and Quinn's car keys unlocked a big blue pick up truck. She winked at Rachel who grinned and jumped in, this was the kinda car that Rachel had back at home, Rachel had a pick up truck and never quite got the hang of driving a normal car manual or automatic. When Rachel asked where they were going Quinn just winked again telling Rachel it was a surprise.


End file.
